Wammy's House
by Mammal Wrangler
Summary: A fanfiction based upon the 4th generation of Wammy's House, and multiple OCs of mine.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Completely new fanfiction! This is a fanfiction involving Wammy's House and some other members of the fourth generation of it. Now, anyone that knows me that is reading this (I don't know how many people that is) will notice that I may have written myself almost exactly into this, I take no shame in this. Enjoy!

Samuel was sleeping in his bed at Wammy's House, as he always was doing at 3 AM. Suddenly, he woke up, his curly, blonde hair bouncing slightly.

Grabbing his glasses and putting them over his blue-grey eyes, Samuel jumped out of bed silently, making certain not to wake anyone up.

He grabbed a small, black notebook from his nightstand, on the front, in white letters it said, "Saer's Research Book."

He was known as Saer (or S) to the other orphans at Wammy's, as no one knows anyone else's name there.

Samuel exited the room that he shared with 4 other orphans silently and walked down the hallway to the library.

Samuel walked into the library and moved quickly to a computer sitting on a desk across the room and immediately began typing without even sitting down.

In moments, he had logged in to the computer, though not at all as himself.

He had instead logged in as someone two years younger than him.

A 13 year old known as Near.

He saw that Near's background was an N on a white background that was quite similar to L's L.

Samuel bit the right half of his bottom lip, then immediately opened the internet to check Near's favorited pages.

Nothing important...

Just several eBay pages with toys.

How odd...

Closing the internet, Samuel quickly checked everything Near had saved, he couldn't find what he was looking for.

He just wanted to know Near's name.

He was so curious, he wished he knew everyone's name, then he could call them by it, he didn't like calling people by letters.

It appeared as though he'd have to continue calling the boy Near.

Sighing, Samuel logged off, releasing his slightly bloody lip from his teeth, and then left the library, returning to his room without waking anyone up.

Then he lay down in his bed and slept until the morning, when terrible news arrived at Wammy's House in a simple, 3 word message.

"L is dead."

AN: Chapter 1 completed! Next chapter will be the first day after L's death and Samuel learning of his failure to succeed him. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm finally updating and I have a surprise for you all at the end of this fanfiction, but I have to get through the middle parts first. After this chapter I'll be updating the characters in this fanfiction.

Samuel got up and put his glasses on, no one else was in the room.

He wasn't awake to hear the horrible news.

He was also confused that his usual cart with a jar of nutella and a baguette that usually arrived before he woke up wasn't there.

Samuel walked out of the room and down the hallway, he heard something in the library.

He stepped into the library silently, inside were all of the other children at Wammy's (about 30) and Roger Ruvie, who was telling everyone to sit down and be quiet.

Samuel knew when to sit, so he sat in between Near and Mello.

It gradually got quieter until there was silence.

"I know you are all surprised by L's death," L's death? But L can't die, Samuel bit the right half of his bottom lip, "But I need to see a few students."

Roger coughed, "Near, Mello, Matt, Cenn and Saer, please come with me."

Samuel stood up, as did Mello, Near, Matt and a girl with somewhat short, black hair.

They all followed Roger to his office, on the way there, Samuel saw that the girl also had large green eyes that rarely blinked and pale, somewhat freckly skin.

She also seemed to slouch slightly.

Upon reaching his office, Roger told them to all sit on a couch outside of it.

Near sat on the floor in front of the couch with his knees near his face, he had a puzzle in front of him.

Mello sat in a very relaxed manner, almost leaning back, he had a chocolate bar in his right hand an was unwrapping it.

Matt sat in an even more relaxed manner, almost leaning against Mello.

The Girl, who will from now on be called Cenn, sat almost normally on the couch, though she still slouched slightly.

Samuel attempted to sit normally, but felt very uncomfortable, he preferred to be standing or laying down.

Roger stuck his head out of the door of the office, "Near, Mello, please come in."

They both stood up and walked into the office.

Samuel noticed that he still hadn't released his lip from his teeth, but he was still thinking about L.

The girl appeared to be biting the knuckle of her right index finger.

He looked at her feet, she wasn't wearing shoes or socks, but neither was he.

A few minutes later, everyone outside of the office heard yelling that they recognized as Mello's.

A short time later, Mello came bursting out of the room and started down the hallway, Matt got up and followed him.

Near came out quietly a couple of moments after, walking down the hallway and out of the office last came Roger, who was holding three folders.

"Where did Matt go?" Roger paused for a moment, "Oh well, I guess I'll just give you two your folders."

He handed both of the people on the couch separate folders and sighed, muttering, "If only these children were as predictable as bugs..."

Samuel opened his folder and inside was a single document.

Cenn opened her folder and gasped in what seemed to be horror.

At the top of the page it said, "Rank: 5th"

Below that was a description that seemed to match Samuel quite well.

"Saer is a very interesting boy. He seems similar to me because of his love of sugar, though he seems to prefer it in the form of nutella, which he spreads onto slices of baguette. He also seems to eat things other than sugar...like vegetables. He also doesn't prefer to wear shoes or socks, unless it's winter, which is quite logical. He argues whenever I risk a life other than my own, even a criminal, which I do not like. He's also quite capable of surprising me, he has done so approximately 29 times. The boy also has skills in sneaking, lockpicking and hacking, though his skills in hacking are just slightly less than the boy known as Matt. Overall, I'd say he would be a good replacement, though not great, amazing, fantastic or The Best."

At the very bottom of the page there was a gothic L.

Samuel was completely shocked, he had failed, he was 5th, _5th_, this was completely unacceptable, L's reasons for not choosing him as his successor were ridiculous.

He wanted to scream, there was nothing wrong with vegetables or baguettes!

How dare L insult his beloved baguettes, it was absolute blasphemy!

Samuel stood up angrily, closing the folder and taking a look at Cenn, who was staring, shocked, at her folder.

He then marched down the hallway to his room and lay down on his bed, noticing that his stomach was making loud noises and hurting, he still hadn't eaten all day.

Groaning, Samuel rolled off of the bed and walked to the cafeteria, where he got a baguette, a bread knife, a jar of nutella, a fork and a small amount of broccoli and asparagus, which were almost completely covered in salt.

He sat down at a small, round table, setting all 3 of his plates down and immediately beginning to eat the vegetables.

Cenn sat down next to him, she had a plate with twenty strawberries (the leaves removed) and a bowl of pasta with a fork in it.

"This is ridiculous," she said quietly, shoving a strawberry into her mouth.

"What is?" Samuel knew that was probably a terrible question.

"L chose me as 4th, he should've made me 1st. You know what he said about me? He said I blink too much. _I blink too much_, how ridiculous."

"He insulted vegetables and made me 5th."

"Really? That's crazy, why did he insult them?"

"He said I ate them too much, though I only have the required number of servings a day."

"He probably never eats vegetables."

Samuel cut several slices off of the baguette, counting each one and then spreading nutella on each slice using the bread knife.

He thought he heard his name called and spun around, when he looked at his sliced of baguette, one was missing.

Samuel looked at Cenn, she wasn't chewing anything, then she shoved another strawberry into her mouth.

"Did you steal some of my baguette?"

Her eyes widened as much as they could, (which wasn't much) "How did you know?"

"I counted them."

"I should've known, you seem like the kind of person to do that," she turned her head slightly to the side.

"Did we just become friends?" Samuel asked, which was followed by him biting the right half of his lower lip.

She ate another strawberry, then bit her knuckle, "I think we did."

AN: So, Samuel has a friend, and he really likes baguettes and nutella, he also seems to hate failure. I hope you enjoyed this, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I think I'm updating this fanfiction the most often, I just really want to get to the end, there is such a huge and amazing shocker for you all. Oh, and this is really fun to write, especially since I put Cenn in here, she's a good character.

The next day felt quite good for Samuel, he had a friend now, and he had his baguette, bread knife and nutella on a tray next to his bed, he ate both in a few minutes, as he always did.

It was snowing today, which was only slightly odd in early November in England.

Samuel decided that he would go outside, he loved snow.

He put on a pale blue sweater, a red plaid scarf and jeans, and then a black winter jacket, black snow pants, red snow boots and a bright blue woolen hat with earflaps.

Samuel ran outside, almost forgetting to put on his green mittens.

He jumped into the snow face-first (after taking off his glasses for a moment), then stood up and saw a figure about 100 feet away and ran towards it.

From 50 feet away from the figure, he recognized who it was.

Cenn.

But she wasn't wearing a hat, a jacket, snow pants or snow boots.

She was barefoot and wearing brown gloves.

Samuel also saw something in her hand from 10 feet away, but it was too late to run away or dodge.

A snowball hit him in the face and knocked him over, causing him to flail.

"Are you okay, Saer?" Cenn asked as she looked down at him, blocking the sun.

"Yeah," he said, standing up, "Aren't you cold?"

"No," she said, " I have gloves."

"But-"

"Come on, we're going to have a proper snowball fight!" she ran several feet away and started building a wall out of snow.

Samuel backed up even more than she had ran and started building his own wall.

He was only half way done when three snowballs hit him in the side of the head, which Cenn giggled at, because he fell...again.

"I think you win..." Samuel muttered, though somehow she heard what he said and helped him up, straightening his glasses.

"Great, do you want to build a snowman?"

"You're being energetic today."

"It's snowing! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm not sure," Douglas bit his lip in thought.

However, he released his lip when Cenn grabbed his hand and ran towards a patch of untouched snow.

Blood from his lip dripped onto some of the snow as his cheeks turned bright red.

Cenn looked at him, "That's odd, I've never seen a boy blush..."

"What? I'm blushing? Sorry, that's awkward..."

"No, it's alright, it's actually sort of cute..."

She started rolling a ball of snow as Samuel's cheeks got redder.

"You can make the top two, I'll make the bottom," she said.

"Good plan!" Samuel smiled, starting to roll two snowballs at once.

Once one of the snowballs was the right size for a head, Samuel stopped rolling it, then he continued rolling the other until it was the correct size for a middle.

By the time he was done, Cenn had finished the bottom.

Samuel put the middle on the bottom and the head on the middle.

"He needs something...like a face..." Samuel said.

Cenn pull two strawberries out of her pocket and made them his eyes.

Samuel put a sprig of asparagus as his mouth and a quarter of a baguette as his nose.

"Well, he's still naked..." Cenn said as she put 3 strawberries as buttons.

Samuel took off his scarf and put it around the snowman's neck, then took off his hat and put it on him.

Cenn stared at the snowman, biting her knuckle.

A few minutes later, she let go of her knuckle, "He doesn't have arms."

Samuel ran off and found two sticks, then stuck them into the snowman's middle's sides and putting his mittens on the end of them, making his hands cold.

"We should go inside..." Cenn said.

"Should we get hot chocolate too?"

"Definitely."

They both walked inside, where Samuel threw his boots, jacket and snow pants on the floor as Cenn took her gloves off and put them in her pockets.

After getting hot chocolate in the cafeteria, they both went to the library and sat at a table to drink it.

Samuel was uncomfortable sitting down, but Cenn sat with her knees close to her face, their chairs were exactly two feet from each other.

After half of his hot chocolate was gone, Samuel thought of a question he wanted to ask, "Why did you sit next to me yesterday?"

Cenn looked at him, "I don't know, I like your hair," she put her hand into his hair, "It's soft, that makes me like it more..."

"That's all?"

"Well, you also have pretty nice eyes too, it's too bad they're behind your glasses..."

"You were only drawn to me because of how I look?"

"No, I knew you were smart because you were called like I was," her large green eyes seemed to be sparkling.

"Oh, that's good," Samuel hadn't known how much he was blushing as he pushed his glasses back onto his face.

"You're blushing again," She took another sip.

"I am?" He laughed nervously, taking a massive gulp and placing his cup down.

"Definitely."

Had she blinked once since he asked that question?

It didn't seem like she had...

Samuel finished his hot chocolate, and Cenn finished hers a few minutes later.

"It's good to have a friend," Samuel said.

He didn't even notice her face moving towards his at first.

As soon as he did notice, he couldn't stop her, not that he had wanted to.

She kissed him, and Samuel's head was racing, but his heart beat faster, he blushed again.

As their lips separated, Samuel had no idea what to say, but for the first time in his life, he blurted out the first thing he could think of, and it sounded to him as if he had shouted, "You have soft lips..."

This was a very awkward moment, but Samuel felt so happy that he had almost completely forgotten being 5th on L's list.

"Thanks," Cenn said, the awkwardness almost caused Samuel to laugh.

After a few minutes of silence, Samuel couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness, which caused Cenn to laugh as well.

Naturally, they both got kicked out of the library for the rest of the day.

Never laugh loudly in a library.

AN: Wow! What a great moral to this chapter. Anyway, I was planning on introducing new OCs, but I got so wrapped up in the fluffiness of building a snowman, so I'll introduce those OCs in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and please review!


End file.
